Life Lessons Drabbles
by beatlesgrl
Summary: These are side stories that accompany Life Lessons of One Mr Blaine Anderson.
1. The Story of How Kurt Met Penny

**Yes, the story of how Kurt met Penny. It was too adorable to not write. **

* * *

What Kurt was doing at this orphanage he had no idea.

Sure, he had originally come here to volunteer, but when he arrived, everyone was running around and not even looking at him.

Since coming to New York for his internship, he's been feeling a bit...lonely. Sure Rachel and Finn were here, but they were broken up, again, after Finn accidentally hit her father with his moving truck.

That doesn't really bode well for a relationship.

He saw a flyer for volunteering at this orphanage, something about needing someone to feed them their meals and such.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of Rachel and Finn, he walked to the front office and knocked on the door.

The woman on the other side of the glass looked at Kurt, panic in her eyes. In her arms was a toddler, sleeping. She looked a little over two.

She waved him in, and he opened the door. "Hi, I'm here to volunteer-"

She shook her head, "Sorry, I don't have any more volunteer shifts open. But if you wait here, I can arrange a time for you to come in."

Kurt nodded, and she looked down at the toddler, "Uh...would you mind holding her until I get back?"  
He nodded again, and the toddler was shoved in his arms before she ran out, shutting the door behind her.

He shook his head, but the door closing was the toddler's cue to wake up. She looked up at Kurt with big hazel eyes, and she tilted her head.

"You not mommy."

Kurt furrowed his brow, "No I'm not."

She smiled, "Penny."

"Beg your pardon?"

She tilted her head, "Name is Penny. Yours?"

Kurt smiled, "Kurt."

She nodded, "I like it." She closed her eyes and drifted off again.

Kurt looked at her red hair and noticed there were shards of glass in it, and he also noticed that her hands and arms had cuts running up and down them. Kurt felt his heart drop.

"-thanks for waiting, I just had to grab-" The woman came back in, but stopped when she saw Kurt looking at Penny sleeping.

Kurt got up and turned to face her, "What happened to her parents?"

The woman's face grew soft, "They died about two hours ago. There was a big car accident. Shame, isn't it? We hardly know anything about her, she's been sleeping since she got here."

Kurt smiled, "Her name's Penny."


	2. Penny Gets Married!

"Come on, Dad, we're going to be late to my wedding."

Kurt chuckled as he picked up his keys and grabbed his tux, "Don't worry, sweetie, we won't be late."

"You know Papa can't drive, and he's already there!"

"That's because Uncle Finn drove him. Relax darling, don't get so worried."

Penny took a deep breath and scrunched up her nose, "It's the biggest day of my life so far, I don't want it to be ruined."

Kurt wrapped his free arm around her bare shoulders (she hadn't put her jacket on yet) and he tried to reassure her, "It will be the best day of your life. No matter what."

Penny sighed again, "You're right, Dad, I'm just nervous."

* * *

Blaine could not believe that his little girl was getting married.

Sure she was technically his niece a few times removed, but he considered her his own daughter. He thanked his lucky stars that he was able to stay with Kurt and Penny.

He brushed some dirt off his shoulder before he started to work the buttons up his tuxedo jacket. He remembered the day he married Kurt, and how nervous he was. He hoped that Penny was not too nervous.

* * *

Penny was freaking out.

Since agreeing to marry Alan five months ago, she had been running around planning this wedding and getting her dress and trying to lose weight to fit her gown and...

She was just ready for this to be done.

Once they arrived at the outdoor tent set up in Central Park, she quickly raced to the nearest bathroom to barf out whatever breakfast she was able to swallow down that morning.

She wanted to marry Alan, she did. She was just worried that nothing would go right. She already had three calls this morning about the flowers and the cake not being ready yet.

"Penny, are you in here?" She heard Papa call from the doorway of the bathroom.

Penny didn't say anything but she started to cry instead. Great, now her eyes are going to puffy at her wedding.

Papa rushed in and came into her stall, getting on his knees and wrapping her in a hug.

"Papa you're going to ruin your tux-"

"Shhh, sweetie, it's going to be alright..."

"It's this wedding..." Penny sobbed into Papa's shoulder, "What if everything goes wrong? What if I fall on my way out? What if I rip my dress? What if Alan changes his mind?"

Papa shushed her and rubbed his hands over her back, "Sweetie, nothing wrong is going to happen. You love Alan and he is crazy about you. That's all that matters."

"Nothing went wrong at your wedding-"

Papa started to laugh, "Sweetie, everything went wrong. My tux did not fit, it took us a long time to get a marriage certificate, people wanted to protest outside our venue so we had to change where we were getting married, nothing went right."

Penny sniffled, "I don't remember that..."

"You were 6, why would you remember those things? But your Dad and I have been married for 18 years, and does it matter that those things happened? No. What was important was we got married and have a lovely daughter."

Penny smiled into his shoulder, squeezing him a bit, "I'm so glad I found you in Central Park."

She felt him smile, "Me too, sweetie, me too."

Penny let Papa go and got up off the floor, "Well, let's get married then!"

* * *

"I'd like to make a toast!"

Kurt looked to Finn from where he stood next to Rachel (they finally got married after 10 years of bickering and break-ups, but to be fair it was only because she got knocked up) and sighed. Why would Finn want to make a toast?

"I just wanted to say that I don't really know a lot about a lot of things. I don't know how Blaine and Kurt got so lucky to have this beautiful bride as a daughter, I don't know how I got so lucky to have Rachel and our little girl Eva, I don't know how Alan got so lucky to have met Penny. What I do know, though, is the look in your eyes when you look at each other, it's the same look that Kurt and Blaine, 18 years ago, were giving to each other when we first met Blaine. I hope that you two are lucky enough to have each other for many years to come."

Kurt felt a couple tears come to his eyes for some reason and he quickly brushed them away. Blaine looked over and grabbed Kurt's hand.

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled with a sad smile, "I'm happy to know love with you."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt in for a kiss, "I'm lucky to learn about love with you."


End file.
